


Red silk

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catboy Chae Hyungwon, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinda Not Exactly, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Stress Relief, Threesome - M/M/M, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: There were perks in being always loud and without a brain-to-mouth filter. One of those was that Minhyuk could plot without anyone thinking he was, well, plotting.





	Red silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catladyjaebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladyjaebum/gifts).



> Hello it's me again and this time it's for something very... let's just say it's all self indulgent and stop it at that. I hope y'all enjoy!! <333 
> 
> (Allie take this as an early bday gift, I love you)

Minhyuk knew he had pretty hands. If there was a thing he had learned by looking at Twitter during sleepless nights in which he explored the blue platform, searching for his name and the ones of his friends, was that his fans went crazy over his hands. 

They liked his eyes, they found his uneven blinks cute even if he didn’t think so himself. They liked his hair and were worried he would be bald one day because of the bleach, even though he always made sure to reassure them that his scalp was perfectly fine. They liked his voice and his bright personality, called him sunshine and other beautiful things that made his insides fill with love and giddiness. 

But what they went mad over were his hands. Minhyuk knew his hands were kind of big, as hands sizes go. He had clutched at his members’ fingers more often than not, and he had soon realized that his were definitely longer than Hoseok's, or Kihyun's for that matter. He liked it, holding onto their smaller hands when they bowed on stage together. It was cute, because they were much more petite and Minhyuk felt like hanging on their little hands could lend them some of his big, big energy. 

Minhyuk liked his hands, and since he read those comments online he had started to notice and enjoy the contrast his long fingers made when he, for example, put one of them on Kihyun’s thighs. He could squeeze at the flesh there, eliciting a yelp out of his friend and noticing how he could almost envelope the entirety of his upper leg in one of his big palms. Or he could wrap one of them around Hyungwon’s nape, just like a cat mother would do with her mouth to pick up her cubs. Hyungwon always sighed, letting him massage his sore neck and letting his head drop to give him more access to work his magical fingers. The taller man liked to be touched there, his defenses falling when Minhyuk slowly rubbed circles over the bumps of his spine and upwards, reaching his hair and caressing that too. 

Hyungwon was always easy to please. Minhyuk could just keep stroking his skin for hours and the younger man would fall asleep in Minhyuk’s lap, his long limbs all curled up in a tiny ball. He slept like that, like a kitten trying to retain body heat during the colder winter nights, and Minhyuk found it so adorable he never had the heart to wake him up, even if it meant his legs would fall asleep from being a pillow for too long. When he finally opened his eyes, all rumpled and cutely tired, Minhyuk bopped his nose and told him he was a pretty baby. Hyungwon whined while denying that, further confirming Minhyuk’s thesis.

Kihyun, on the other hand, was another story entirely. If there was something Kihyun was not, it was easily pleased. He was a perfectionist. He was meticulous, in everything he did. When recording songs he repeated his parts so many times his voice would crack, and still he persisted, always trying to achieve the perfect note, the perfect intonation, the perfect pronunciation. Hoseok kept trying to make him rest, but between them it was just a matter of pot and kettle. There were other fields in which Kihyun always tried to achieve perfection, and Minhyuk really admired him for the way he put his whole self in everything he did, but at the same time he really wished his best friend would just let himself unwind, from time to time. 

 

 

Comeback period was the worst. Everyone was always on edge, their bodies tired and their brains always awake because of the adrenaline running through their veins and the fear that everything they would do was never going to be enough. They all had it bad, they all were tired, they all skipped meals and went to the practice room instead of resting, but there were times Minhyuk felt really worried for Kihyun. 

Watching him, his limbs heavy and his face dark, he couldn’t help but feeling like he should have done something to help his best friend out, because at that rate Kihyun would have burned out even before their first broadcasting, and that wouldn’t help any of them. He could see the looks the rest of their friends were giving Kihyun, his tiny frame hunched over the table while stuffing his cheeks with food. At least that time around, Minhyuk thought, he wasn’t starving himself to get abs. 

There were perks in being always loud and without a brain-to-mouth filter. One of those was that Minhyuk could plot without anyone thinking he was, well, plotting. The ideas in his head started to pile up, and he started trying to find something that would be helpful while being fun, because if they didn’t have fun what was even the point. While walking back and forth in their apartment, trying to put his plan together, he stumbled upon Hyungwon tiredly munching on cereals in the kitchen, his long legs bent on the chair with the rest of his body. He looked so tiny Minhyuk couldn’t help but coo at him, combing his fingers through Hyungwon’s silver hair in a sweet caress. Hyungwon tilted his head to lean into the touch, his eyes falling shut while he was still chewing on his snack. Minhyuk cooed some more, scratching lightly at Hyungwon’s scalp and bending down to kiss the top of his head. When he tried to stand up again to his full stature, Hyungwon whined until Minhyuk gave him another peck, chuckling in the process.

“Such a baby.”   
“Your baby.”

Minhyuk couldn’t help but gape at the younger man, his mouth falling open on its own accord. 

“What?”

“Am I not your baby?” Hyungwon asked, taking another spoon of cereals in his mouth and talking like he was discussing the weather or something equally boring. 

“Y-you are?”

“Is that a question? I thought you alway considered me your baby. Guess I was wrong,” Hyungwon sighed, finishing his food and standing up to leave the empty mug in the sink while Minhyuk still stared, dumbfounded. He caught Hyungwon’s arm before he could escape through the kitchen door.

“You’re not annoyed by me calling you baby?”

The look Hyungwon gave him was weird, a mixture of softness and  exasperation in it that made warmth flood Minhyuk’s stomach like it was molten lava. He didn’t understand that. 

“Have I ever said that I’m annoyed?”

“No?”

“Why are you answering my questions with more questions?” Hyungwon sighed, taking Minhyuk’s hand in his and interlacing their fingers, softly caressing the back of it.

“You’re the biggest dumbass, you know that?”

“Yes.”   
Hyungwon flicked a finger at Minhyuk’s forehead, laughing at the pout that emerged on his lips right after. 

“What are you planning in that dumb head of yours?” he asked right after, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but gape some more. 

“How do you know I’m planning something?” he inquired, shocked that Hyungwon could read him so easily. 

“For how long have we known each other? You have that crease between your brows,” he said, and then smoothed the pad of his index right in that point, trying to erase said crease. 

“It’s cute. You look like you actually think, sometimes.”   
“I’m extremely wounded,” Minhyuk said, clutching at his heart over his clothes and smiling cheesily at his friend. Hyungwon snorted.

“You’re worried about Kihyun, aren’t you?”

The sigh escaping Minhyuk’s lips made Hyungwon smile, his fingers sliding down Minhyuk’s face to cup his cheek and stroke his thumb under his eye, removing some of the sparkly eyeshadow that was still there since Minhyuk forgot to remove it.

“He looks so wound up I’m scared he could snap at any moment,” he stated, letting Hyungwon take care of him with soft touches.    
“I’ve noticed. What were you thinking about?”

“I think he needs an orgasm.”   
Hyungwon snorted again, his plump lips stretching prettily over his teeth in a gigantic smile. Minhyuk wanted to bop his pretty nose.

“He really does, doesn’t he? Should we help?”

“We?”

“What, you want to leave me out of all the fun?” Hyungwon asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking a little offended by Minhyuk’s insinuation. Minhyuk bopped his nose for real, this time around.   
“You’re cute,” he told Hyungwon, and the taller man stuck his tongue out at him, before asking more questions: “What were you planning? Kihyun will never agree to anything.”

Minhyuk grinned, the spark in his eyes making it clear that the vague plan in his head was finally taking form. 

“We’ll have to trick him.”

 

 

Kihyun knew Minhyuk was plotting. Kihyun knew Minhyuk all too well, knew anything and everything about him not to notice that his best friend had that glint in his eyes, the mischievous one he got whenever he was up to something. He saw him snicker behind his hand with Hyungwon, casting fleeting glances in his direction and then whispering words in Hyungwon’s ear. The only thing he could hope for was that the two long boys weren’t preparing some kind of prank, because he didn’t know if he could take it without snapping both of their necks and leave them in a puddle of their own blood. That wouldn’t be good for the group. 

When he heard the snickering behind the door of Minhyuk’s room, he knew who it was. He was perfectly conscious he was falling in the trap that Minhyuk had weaved for him, but he couldn’t resist the temptation of peeking behind the wooden surface, of being lured in. Before making his way into the room, he knocked gently, rapping his fingers on the door to get some kind of answer. All he got were more giggles. When he opened up, what he saw was not exactly what he was expecting.

“What are you guys doing?” Kihyun asked, confused by the scene unfolding before his eyes. First of all, they were both fully dressed. Hyungwon was sprawled on Minhyuk’s bed, his long limbs hanging off the edges, his feet and hands wiggling in the air while Minhyuk was seating on his back, his legs on each side of Hyungwon’s torso and his fingers trying to wrap a pretty bow around Hyungwon’s neck. The fabric seemed silky and smooth, and Kihyun wanted to run his fingers on it, too. He stood at the entrance of the room, not knowing what to do of himself while his two friends kept smiling and laughing, Minhyuk failing at securing the strip of silk around Hyungwon’s throat. 

“We’re accessorizing,” Minhyuk said, and then let go of the cloth and wrapped his own hand around Hyungwon’s nape, squeezing a little and stealing a little whine out of the taller man’s mouth. 

“I think we need one more accessory here with us,” Hyungwon stated, patting the empty space on the bed next to them. Minhyuk pressed harder over Hyungwon’s neck, his hand sliding towards his windpipe, Hyungwon moaning loudly at that. Kihyun was sure his cheeks were already crimson red, all the reasons why whatever those two were trying to achieve was wrong popping up in his head, one after the other. At the same time, he really felt like shit. Maybe indulging in their little games wasn’t the worst idea ever. Just for one night. He closed the door behind his back, and he could hear Minhyuk’s excited whimper when he saw he locked it. The smiles on both of his friends’ faces were really delighted, and he couldn’t help but smile back, even if it was just a tiny curl of his lips.

“You two together are dangerous,” Kihyun informed them, taking tiny steps until he was looming over them on the side of the bed. Minhyuk, always impatient, tugged him towards them by the collar of his shirt, planting his lips on Kihyun’s in the process. If Kihyun whimpered it was just because he hadn’t been kissed in a long while. He climbed on the bed, following Minhyuk’s lead and settling at Hyungwon’s side, who had just rolled over on his back, exposing his belly exactly like a kitten would do. Taking advantage of his new position he grinded against Minhyuk, whose ass was at that moment directly over his crotch. Minhyuk’s breath got stuck in his throat, and Kihyun took advantage of his surprise to slide his tongue in his mouth, tasting the candies he was probably eating before. The kiss lasted too little, Minhyuk letting go of his grip over Kihyun's hair to apply more pressure over Hyungwon’s adam apple.   
“Don’t be a bad kitten,” Minhyuk purred in Hyungwon’s direction, and Kihyun felt his dick twitch in his pants, as usual whenever Minhyuk’s dominant side made an appearance. He noticed how Minhyuk’s long fingers looked so good against the skin of Hyungwon’s neck and he bent down to bite at what Minhyuk’s hand wasn’t covering. Hyungwon whined, high and needy, and Kihyun’s dick twitched again.

“So, what was the big scheme? Take me here to fuck you both?” Kihyun asked, leaving a wet stripe of kisses along Hyungwon’s jaw. Minhyuk spanked his butt, lightly and playfully, and Kihyun turned around to look at him in outrage. 

“And if it was?” he demanded, his usual confidence never weavering, even when Kihyun’s face was burning and he felt like his pants would burst open any time. 

“If it was, it would have been a very nice scheme,” Kihyun conceded, giving a peck to Hyungwon’s pretty lips before turning around to look at Minhyuk’s fiery gaze. 

“It was all hyung’s plan,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun didn’t understand if the younger boy was trying to praise Minhyuk or throw him under the bus. Minhyuk’s hands finally let go of Hyungwon’s neck to rest against Kihyun’s thigh, both of them kneading the flesh above his jeans. Kihyun felt the need to remove them right there and then, but he noticed how everyone was still fully dressed and he felt a little self conscious. Hyungwon suddenly sat up, Minhyuk still in his lap. It was cute, the tall men sitting chest to chest while Minhyuk’s fingers slowly inched towards Kihyun’s zipper. Before he could undo it, Hyungwon caught Minhyuk unaware and removed his t-shirt in a swift movement, not even giving him time to protest. The expanse of skin finally being uncovered made both Kihyun and Hyungwon sigh, their minds connected when each of them went after one of Minhyuk’s nipple, kissing them and sucking on them. Minhyuk’s hands were still hovering over Kihyun’s crotch, but he got distracted for a little while, his head thrown back in pleasure while his friends gave him their full attention. After a harder bite that made Minhyuk squeal, Hyungwon let go of him and spoke, his voice pitched so low Kihyun thought he heard it reverberate in his bones.

“I think we still have too many clothes on,” he said, and then undressed Minhyuk at the speed of light, so fast Kihyun got some sort of whiplash. Before he could latch his plump lips around Minhyuk’s half-hard cock, the older man made Hyungwon undress. Kihyun and Minhyuk both stared at him as he peeled off his shirt and pants, and then underwear, his gaze focused on both of them like he wanted to imprint their images on his retinas. Minhyuk beckoned him over, retrieving the forgotten string of fabric and wrapping it prettily in a bow around Hyungwon’s neck. The red silk contrasted so perfectly with Hyungwon’s skin, it was a sight to behold, and Kihyun couldn’t help but run his fingers along it, stroking under it too. When he felt hands starting to tug at his clothes he realized he was the only one still fully dressed. He let them remove everything, leaving him bare, and then let Minhyuk sit on his face, because he knew it was something the pink-haired man really liked. Hyungwon didn’t waste any time and dived head first into Kihyun’s lap, taking his length in his mouth and starting to suck on it like a starving man.

Kihyun really liked the way Hyungwon sucked dick, but he tried to concentrate on lapping at Minhyuk’s ass with intent, trying to steal as many moans out of his mouth as he could. The sensory overload was welcome, because he could slowly lick his way into Minhyuk’s ass and let Hyungwon’s suck the life out of him through his cock without having to think of comebacks, or schedules, or any other tiring thoughts. Hyungwon dipped the tip of his tongue in the slit of Kihyun’s dick and stole the air out of his lungs, his face buried deeply between Minhyuk’s soft, round asscheeks. For a moment, Kihyun thought that could be heaven. Then Hyungwon started to stroke his length with his spit-slicked hand and Kihyun realized he was actually in hell, dancing with demons. 

He made sure Minhyuk was ready before dipping a finger into his hole, with so much carefulness Minhyuk started to whine, because he always wanted everything immediately, and that meant he also wanted to be pleasured at his own peace. Kihyun liked to toy with him, making him beg a little bit. Rustling was heard when Hyungwon moved, his face coming up to steal the whines from Minhyuk’s lips and kiss him nice and slow, his hand still pumping Kihyun’s dick at a leisurely pace, his grip too loose but nice enough. Minhyuk’s hands moved on their own accord, his pretty, long fingers covering the silk on Hyungwon’s neck to bring him closer and kiss him better. Using two fingers to stretch Minhyuk, Kihyun enjoyed the view of his two friends kissing, their noses bumping against each other awkwardly and making them giggle. 

“Lube,” Kihyun commanded at some point, and Hyungwon stretched to fetch it from its place under the bed, his butt in the air the perfect victim for Minhyuk’s slap. Hyungwon just giggled at Minhyuk’s antics, throwing lube and a condom at Kihyun’s head and almost getting him in his eye. 

“Whoops,” he commented, and then just flopped down on his back again, just beside Kihyun and Minhyuk, who was still sitting on his chest. 

“Go give that boy a lesson,” Kihyun told Minhyuk, spanking lightly his ass to make him move. Minhyuk threw the biggest grin behind his shoulder at Kihyun, all pretty teeth and curled nose, and Kihyun surged up to peck him on the lips before letting him go. 

“Hyungwonnie, someone told me you’re being a bad kitty,” Minhyuk chanted, crawling towards Hyungwon and hovering with his mouth over his dick. Kihyun positioned himself behind Minhyuk, getting back to his task of stretching him open while the other drove Hyungwon mad with butterfly kisses and short, kitten licks on his thighs. Hyungwon became a whining mess in a matter of minutes, his hands aching to thread themselves between Minhyuk’s hair and finally guiding his mouth on his aching cock, but Minhyuk had always been good at being a teasing little shit, and he kept batting them away. Meanwhile Kihyun had three fingers inside his ass, and Minhyuk wasn’t even batting an eye.

“You’re really something else,” Kihyun whispered against the skin of Minhyuk’s back, leaving a kiss there and then rolling a condom on his neglected length. He took his time to sink into Minhyuk’s tight heat, slowly pushing in while Minhyuk panted over Hyungwon’s dick, and the youngest of the trio begged to be touched. 

“I think you can give him what he wants, Minhyukkie,” Kihyun conceded, and Minhyuk followed his orders, taking Hyungwon in his mouth while sneaking a hand around his windpipe and clutching at it, just enough to make him see stars. Kihyun couldn’t resist much more, the sight before him and the sweet sensation of Minhyuk’s ass around him both making him moan loudly, his voice hoarse for the constant noises he was making. Hyungwon didn’t seem much better off than him, and soon he was coming in Minhyuk’s mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head while Minhyuk sucked him clean. It took him a moment before coming down from his orgasm, but when he did he had a lazy smile curling his lips and he sneaked one of his hands down to tug at Minhyuk’s dick, his strokes precise and sure, like he had already done that several times before. Kihyun knew that was just the truth. Minhyuk didn’t take long to cum all over Hyungwon’s fingers, his head dropping over Hyungwon’s chest while Kihyun reached his peak too, almost passing out at the sensation of Minhyuk’s hole clenching around him. When his soul went back into his body and his ears stopped ringing, he could hear Hyungwon and Minhyuk giggling again between kisses. 

“You two are demons,” he said, before letting his weigh fall on the side and his limbs spread out on the mattress. Minhyuk laughed, taking the condom off Kihyun’s length with deft fingers and throwing it away, somewhere. Kihyun wriggled his nose in disgust. 

“We’re your angels,” Hyungwon corrected him, and then cuddled up to Kihyun, throwing his long legs over Kihyun’s middle and hiding his nose against his throat. If he started purring Kihyun would believe he was actually a cat. Minhyuk took his place on the other side of Kihyun, resting his arm around his chest and pecking his forehead, probably tasting the salt of his sweat there. For once, Kihyun didn’t mind being drenched in sweat, surrounded by his friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curios cat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
